mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 508 - Operation Double 007
The Movie Synopsis The evil crime syndicate Thanatos is bent on taking over the world using a magnetic wave generator that will cause all metal-based machinery to grind to a halt. However, the well-known British secret agent normally assigned to such tasks isn't available, so they engage his civilian brother, Neil (Connery), to help. Connery is a world-class plastic surgeon, hypnotist, and lip-reader, which turn out to be precisely the skills required for thwarting Thanatos.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0062078/plotsummary Information The film's star Neil Connery was the younger brother of Sean Connery, the big ''James Bond'' star of the '60's when this spoof was made. Quite a number of actors and regulars from the EON Productions James Bond ''series made cameos in this spoof, even playing similar characters. These included Bernard Lee, Lois Maxwell, Daniela Bianchi, Adolfo Celi, and Yashiko Yama.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0062078/trivia The bizarre aspect was that the characters' names were the ''actors names, so Neil Connery played Neil Connery (implying Sean Connery was a real secret agent!), while Lois Maxwell played Miss Maxwell. Operation Double 007 is included in the Mystery Science Theater 3000 XXV DVD collection, though the title on the case as well as the main menu uses one of the films alternate titles, Operation Kid Brother. The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Joel had all of his old home movies transferred to video and Tom Servo is enjoying them a little too much, which scares Crow. Segment One (Invention Exchange): Crow attempts to take care of the videos. In Deep 13, Frank is feeling rather depressed so Dr. Forrester allows him to do the Invention Exchange, resulting in Lederhosen-hosen. Frank realizes what he really wants is to be Bavarian and have an alpenhorn. On the SOL, Crow invents Sara the Bobbin' Buzzard, complete with catchy theme song! Segment Two: Joel pretends to be the evil supervillain from the movie, forcing the Bots to dress up like the hot shiphands from the film. His only response to the Bots' complaints? "I know..." Segment Three: The SOL crew puts on the segment "The Sean & Neal show: Parallel Lives", which compares the lives of the two Connery siblings according to the gang's ponderings. Segment Four: Joel attempts to hypnotize Tom, having already succeeded with Crow. Back in Deep 13, Torgo finally returns to deliver the Mr. Pibbs from the Manos: The Hands of Fate episode. He also needs to use the restroom. Segment Five: Inspired by the movie, Dr. F. uses his own magnetizer on the SOL, causing the Bots to stick to the wall and disrupting international telecommunications. He's also had enough of Frank's personal crisis. Stinger: "Thunderball" pushes the button. Other Notes Guest Stars *''Torgo'': Michael J. Nelson Miscellaneous *'Unusual credits': Torgo's theme music is played instead of Mighty Science Theater. Obscure References *''"The world is black/The world is white..."'' Quoted from the Three Dog Night song "Black and White". *''"...he's locked himself in his room watching old 'Misfits of Science' episodes."'' Misfits of Science was a short-lived TV series from the mid-1980s about teenage superheroes. *''"Assault on a Queen!" "The Danny Bonaduce Story!"'' A reference to both the 1966 film Assault on a Queen, and to an incident in which Danny Bonaduce was arrested for assaulting a transvestite. *''"Now showing on my back: 'Morgan Stewart's Coming Home'!"'' Morgan Stewart's Coming Home was a 1987 comedy film starring Jon Cryer. *''"Tora! ...just the one."'' Reference to Tora! Tora! Tora!, a film about the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor. *''"Michael, I want all episodes of 'Captain Nice' burned!"'' Captain Nice was a 1960s comedy/superhero TV series starring William Daniels, who went on to voice KITT on Knight Rider. *''"The late Waldo Pepper!"'' Reference to The Great Waldo Pepper, a film starring Robert Redford as an airplane pilot. *''"How will you make it on your own..."'' Servo is singing a snippet from "Love Is All Around," the theme from "The Mary Tyler Moore Show". *''"Get Christie Wong!"'' A reference to the 1974 made-for-TV movie Get Christie Love!. *''"The powers of Matthew Star..."'' The title of a short-lived sci-fi series on NBC. Imagine if the Amazing Kreskin was a big-haired teen from outer space, and you know what his 'powers' are. (The series' one redeeming factor: Louis Gossett Jr.) *''"She thinks she's in Dresden during the war!"'' A reference to Slaughterhouse-Five by Kurt Vonnegut. *''"Let's pants her subconscious!"'' In slang usage, to "pants" someone is to either literally pull down their pants or, more generally, inflict any crushing defeat or humiliation upon them. *''"Well, the Rodney King verdict just came in."'' 'After the announcement of aquittal of five LAPD officers standing trial for beating Rodney King --- the brutality was captured on video by a neighbor, and shown on national TV --- rioting broke out in Los Angeles, San Francisco, Oakland, and elsewhere. (Officers Koon and Powell were later found guilty of federal civil rights charges, each serving 30 months at the federal penitentary in Dublin, CA.) *(Tom Servo, singing) "Poor Judd Frye is dead...!" 'Pore Jud is Daid' is a song from the musical Oklahoma! '' *"Sukarno!"'' Sukarno was the first president of Indonesia. *''"The Powers of Matthew Star!"'' "The Powers of Matthew Star" was a short-lived TV series from the early 1980s. *''"I am the walrus, goo goo g'joob."'' Lyrics from the Beatles song "I Am the Walrus," the walrus being a reference to Lewis Carroll's "The Walrus and the Carpenter." The man onscreen, in addition to his size, has what is generally known as a walrus moustache. *''"She's a flibbertijibbet! A will-o'the-wisp! A clown...."'' Inspired by the nunly attire, the guys are paraphrasing lyrics from "How Do You Solve A Problem Like Maria?", a song from the Rodgers & Hammerstein musical, The Sound of Music. *''Oh... Splunge for me, sir!"'' ''A reference to 'this Monty Python sketch. *''"Well shake it up baby now..."'' Opening lyric from "Twist and Shout" by Phil Medley and Bert Berns (sung in the style of the popular Beatles version), riffing on the somewhat generic "early '60s" sound of the band in the film. *''"Not in front of Sir Walter Raleigh!"'' Walter Raleigh was an English aristocrat/writer/explorer in the late 16th century. The portrait on the wall shows a man wearing a kind of neck ruff which was the typical fashion of well-dressed Europeans from about 1560 until the mid-1600s. (Almost all portraits of Raleigh show him sporting such a ruff.) *''"Water. It's what's for dinner."'' "Beef. It's What's For Dinner." was a slogan used in the early 1990s in a large advertising campaign by The National Livestock and Meat Board. (The campaign was launched in the year before this episode aired.) *''"I'm a-pickin'!" "And I'm a-killin'!"'' Roy Clark and Buck Owens' signature line from Hee Haw was "I'm a-pickin'!" "...And I'm a-grinnin'!" *''"Gamera! Gameraaa!"'' MST3K has been doing Gamera films since the KTMA days. For more, see [[Gamera (episode)|the Gamera episode guide]], and others. *''""Where angels go, trouble follows...""'' Where Angels Go, Trouble Follows is the sequel film to 1966's The Trouble with Angels, starring Rosalind Russell. *''"Tailhook takes it on the road!"'' In 1991 at a symposium of the Tailhook Association , a fraternal organization for Naval pilots, former and current Navy officers--- Oh, to hell with good manners. A bunch of halfwit squid flyboys got drunk and groped/assaulted 87 women and 7 men at the Las Vegas Hilton. As anyone who has lived in a Navy town can attest, this is also called "your average Thursday." *''"Dynamo hum."'' 'Dinah Moe Humm' is a song by Frank Zappa off the Over-nite Sensation album. (Click here for the song; however, it's NSFW.) *''"... It's Fred Waring and his orchestra."'' Fred Waring was a band leader on radio and television, with a career lasting from the 1930s through the 1970s. *''"They look like Electra Woman and Dyna Girl!"'' "Electra Woman and Dyna Girl" was a live-action Saturday morning TV show from the 1970s. *''"Rocky Mountain oysters?"'' "Rocky Mountain oysters" is a euphemism for buffalo or bull testicles. *''"Doctor!" "My eyes have seen the..."'' A snippet of the Jackson Browne song "Doctor My Eyes". *''"Jessye Norman wants her kaftan back."'' Jessye Norman is a classical opera singer. *''("I have an announcement to make.") "I'm Rue McClanahan."'' Rue McClanahan was an American actress, often remembered for her television roles such as Blanche Devereaux on The Golden Girls. *''"Criswell predicts...!"'' The Amazing Criswell was a television psychic, known for terrible inaccuracy and appearing in Ed Wood movies. *''"Das Bloat."'' Reference to Das Boot, a Wolfgang Petersen film about a German U-boat during World War II. *''"Michael O'Donoghue!"'' Michael O'Donoghue was editor of National Lampoon in the early 1970s, later becoming head writer for Saturday Night Live. *''"Hoo-hah!"'' An imitation of Al Pacino in Scent of a Woman. *''"Casting call for 'Name of the Rose'!"'' The Name of the Rose was a 1986 film set in a medieval monastery. *''"So, any of you 'sure play a mean pinball'?"'' Quote from "Pinball Wizard," a song from Tommy, the 1969 rock opera by The Who about a "deaf, dumb and blind boy" with an incidental talent for pinball. *''"Hot L Baltimore! Hot L Baltimore! Hot L Baltimore!"'' Hot L Baltimore was an off-Broadway play that inspired a short-lived sitcom in 1975. *''"Can you even dye my eyes to match my doll? Any old time!"'' Slightly misquoted line from "The Merry Old Land of Oz" in The Wizard of Oz: "Can you even dye my eyes to match my gown?" "Uh huh!" "Jolly old town!" *''"I'm taking the President's nose!"'' Crow is imitating Woody Allen in Sleeper. *''"Take THIS, John Entwistle!"'' John Entwistle was the bassist for The Who until his death in 2002. *''"Right into a Bob Fosse Routine!"'' Bob Fosse was a choreographer and dancer, best known for expanding jazz dance and living a reckless lifestyle. *''"Sun Ra's band!"'' Sun Ra was an avant-garde jazz musician. *''"This looks just like a U2 video!" "Under a blood-red sky..."'' A reference to the music video for the U2 song "New Year's Day", which depicted the band members riding horses through a snowy landscape. *''"Come on girls! They hurt Buddy!"'' From the wacky fight scene at the end of Blazing Saddles. References Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Foreign Film Category:Spy film Category:James Bond spoofs Category:Unrated movies Category:Episodes directed by Kevin Murphy